Frosting on the Cake
|location = Tony's Apartment, Little Italy |target = Diamonds |fail = Wasted Busted Tony dies Evan dies Stretch E destroyed |reward = None |unlocks = ...Blog This! |unlockedby = Bang Bang |todo = Go to the docks. Use the sticky bombs to take out the bikers. Lose the cops. Drive Tony back to the club. }} Frosting on the Cake is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, ''given to Luis Lopez by Tony and is played through Johnny's point of view in Diamonds in the Rough. Description The mission starts showing Gracie, Sharon, Evan and Rocco having a coke hit at Tony's apartment. Luis walks in looking for Tony, who called him in earlier. After having an exchange with Rocco, Luis finds Tony passed out on the floor. After waking him up with a brisk dunk in the bathroom sink, Tony tells Luis that they're going to purchase some 2 million dollars worth of diamonds off a smuggler in Broker. As they leave, Evan decides he wants to go as well. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the docks *Use sticky bombs to take out the bikers *Lose the cops *Drive Tony back to the club '100% Objectives' '''Complete the mission in 5:45' Have less than 50% damage. Amount of accuracy with the sticky bombs. Lose the wanted level in 0:35 Walkthrough Drive the Stretch E with Evan to the docks where the Platypus is in Broker, where The Cook is waiting. Listen to Evan whine, but try not to damage the limo too much. Once you arrive, a cutscene will start showing the deal going down. At first everything is fine, but soon Johnny Klebitz and the Broker Chapter of the Lost biker gang show up to crash the deal. Luis and Tony will dive into one limo, and Evan with the diamonds jump into another. Now, instead of driving, you'll be riding shotgun, with the camera facing behind the car and given Sticky Bombs in order to hold off of the chasing bikers and vans. Try to aim for their front tires, and destroy the roadblocks as soon as you get to them. Once you're near the Algonquin Bridge an APC will show up, along with a NOOSE Annihilator. Throw as many Sticky Bombs as you can until the APC explodes, and 2 or 3 to drop the chopper. At the end of the bridge, your driver is shot and you must lose the heat, regaining control of the limo. Lose the heat, and go to Hercules to end the mission. The mission ends when Tony tells you that Evan was killed, apparently while bleeting online about his impending doom at the hands of Johnny Klebitz, and the diamonds are lost. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Evan Moss, 24, was found murdered in Broker. When, at the age of sixteen, he won the Teen Iron Weightlifting Competition in Arizona, no one could have precicted this violent end. Tragically, his life took a turn for the worse. After positive drug tests, the loss of his weight supplement sponsorship deal, and alleged involvement in a male escort business he hit rock bottom." "Moss had recently gained public attention as a star of the Liberty City nightclub scene. He was often sited with minor celebrities too drunk to know better at Algonquin hotspot Maisonette 9. It was even rumored that Moss had hooked the biggest whale in the Liberty City Scene - nightclub baron Tony Prince. Mr. Prince would not comment on his friend's untimely death. The LCPD are looking for a group of men wearing tight black leather in connection to the slaying." Weazel News Newspaper "Just when the homosexual community had gained a smatter of respectability by parodying themselves in reality TV shows and sitcoms, they go and ruin it for themselves. The death of Evan Moss, amateur body builder, drug addict and cum receptacle for "Gay" Tony Prince, got himself killed in the most brutal of fashions. This just goes to show that a deviant lifestyle will lead to an unfashionably early arrival at the sodomites' party in Hell. Deputy Mayor, Bryce Dawkins, weighed in on the issue "If America is to remain the moral Christian country I know it is, we need to take the vote away from these people. They can concentrate on picking out wallpaper and leave the choosing of our President to real men."" Video Walkthrough Deaths *Costas - Killed by the LCPD while trying to escape from the bikers. *Evan Moss - Killed by Johnny to steal the diamonds (off-screen). *The Lost MC members - Killed by Luis (by using stickybombs) to lose them.﻿ Gallery File:FrostingOnTheCake-TBoGT-Shootout.png|A cop about to kill Costas. Costas-TBOGT-Killed.png|Death of Costas. Trivia *This mission appears in The Lost and Damned from Johnny's point of view. It also explains why the remaining Lost bikers were dead during the chase between Johnny and Evan. *This is the only time a Stretch E can be obtained. However, when driving it, they will also appear in traffic. *This is the only mission where NOOSE actually utilizes the APC. **This APC is different than normal APCs. It has, notably, a minigun turret instead of an explosive turret. * *In TLAD, Johnny only had a few bikers with him, but in TBoGT, he is accompanied by a small army of bikers. *When the Stretch E is driving off from where the deal was busted, you can see several Lost members and bodyguards fighting. *This is the only mission in which the Slamvan appears in TBoGT. *This mission is somewhat similar to the GTA SA mission Reuniting The Families; both missions require the player to fend off pursuers from a car using a weapon, including motorcyclists and a helicopter. Some differences are that CJ uses an AK-47, and had to keep the car from being destroyed, with only police as enemies, while Luis uses Sticky Bombs, and fends off both police and Lost MC bikers. *During the cutscene where Costas is killed, a police officer is seen shooting at the limo; sometimes he will not fire, although Costas is still killed. *The Stretch E is immune to the sticky bombs damage, possibly because some bikers may drive too close to the car and if that happened, the results would be fatal. However, there is a small window where the Stretch E is not immune to the damage. Right before the quick-time scene where Costas is killed, if you throw the bombs directly in front of the car and blow them up just before the cutscene starts, after the cutscene ends, the Stretch E will be destroyed instantly from the stickies you threw. *The Annihilator cannot be destroyed before Tony panics about it. **The Annihilator will always lose its rotor when flying over the Algonquin Bridge. *Tony is not wearing his glasses during Diamonds in the Rough, but he wears them in this mission. *Although sticky bomb units decrease when used, it's purely infinite (always recharges 10 new units). **If 100% Completion is achieved and if the mission is replayed, the amount of bombs will be 25000, although they won't deplete. *For some reason, the introduction cutscene of this mission is counted by the game already as the time taken to complete the mission, adding about 2 minutes to the final score. In order to get 100%, the player must skip the cutscene to the point where Tony instructs the player outside his apartment to drive the Limo with Evan. *It's possible to take the APC used in the mission as long the palyer doesn't destroy it and skips the cutscene right away where Costas is about to get killed. *Johnny has Vice President patch in this mission despite him being the President after "This Shit's Cursed". Navigation }} de:Frosting on the Cake es:Frosting on the Cake pl:Frosting on the Cake ru:Frosting on the Cake Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony